Heroes Colosseo IV
.png |name = |start = September 24, 2013 12:00 AM (PST) |end = September 25, 2013 7:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Battle Royale XV |followed by = Starless and Bible Black }} ' ' is a battle based event, and the fourth in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from September 24, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST) to September 25, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles were scheduled for the last day of the event, from September 25, 2013 at 10:00 PM (PST) to September 26, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature changes * New Event Skill card ** Possessing in inventory boosts Battle Points * Change to Battle Point System ** Successful attack: 3 BP = 300 BP ** Successful defense: 2 BP = 200 BP ** Successful revenge: 7 BP = 700 BP * Class S ranking logic improved ** Players matched up against any player in class S, regardless of level * "Accept All" button added to rewards page * Other minor bug fixes iOS final ranking rewards Class S Class A Class B Class C iOS achievement rewards * Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. * Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF Combo rewards * 200 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - *Beast Army Monarch Esaias ×1 Victory count rewards * 1 win - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×3 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 10 wins - Half Energy Drink (Bound) ×1 * 15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 20 wins - Theodor, Arena Champion ×1 * 30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 45 wins - Bacchus, Proud Demon Soldier ×1 * 70 wins - Ina, Red Reaper of Death ×1 * 100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) ×2 * 120 wins - Spirit Princess Odiah ×1 Battle count rewards * 1st Battle - Gold Medal ×2 (see Event Card Pack below) * 3rd Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 5th Battle - Gold Medal ×2 * 10th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon ×1 * 15th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×3 * 20th Battle - Gold Medal ×2 * 30th Battle - Prosperous Baby Dragon ×1 * 40th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×3 * 50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon ×1 * 70th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×3 * 90th Battle - Ina, Red Reaper of Death ×1 Successful defenses rewards * 1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal ×3 * 15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal ×3 * 25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal ×3 * 35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×2 * 40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon ×1 * 45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×3 * 50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal ×3 * 55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×3 * 60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal ×5 * 70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon ×1 Revenge count rewards * 1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×2 * 10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal ×1 * 15 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal ×1 * 25 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) ×2 * 30 Successful Revenges - Theodor, Arena Champion ×1 * 35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal ×3 * 40 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) ×1 * 45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal ×5 * 50 Successful Revenges - Spirit Princess Odiah ×1 Gold Medal Card Pack Gold Medals are awarded during the game that can be redeemed for The Heroes Colosseo Event Card Pack. * Commons * Rares Category:Events Category:Heroes Colosseo Category: